Talk:Fury Werewolf
Can you add your skill points on high level's please? for example, level 90 skills should be: Werewolf: 20 Lycanthropy: 19 Furry: 18 ... or you can write a sample like, level 30 skills should be: ... Before Nightmare skills should be: ... Middle Nightmare skills should be: ... Before Hell skills should be: ... Middle Hell skills should be: ... Thank you for listening me. :Well, thank you for pointing that out :) maybe the author or some other experienced Druid can enlighten us. Meanwhile, I'll just format the page and integrate it. Mobokill 17:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::As a huge PvM fury wolf fan (they're my favourite build), I disagree with the choice of mercenary. A Holy Freeze merc beats the pants off the act 3 mages any day (it was what I used). The one with might aura would be the second best and the defiance would be third best (armor is a wolf's main low-point). Should also suggest a point into grizzly - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Bad points At first: The Heart of Wolverine is more powerful than the oak sage, 'cause with werewolf you'll have enought hitpoints to survive anything, and you'll have no use of oak sage, so Heart of Wolverine with it's massive bonus to damage is more useful. If you play Hardcore you should use oak sage, but in "Softcore" it is useless with 5k HP, the monsters will never kill you, even Hell Diablo... At second: What's this about hunger!? Hunger is completely useless compared to Feral Rage because of the lower damege and low healt steal. Feral rage gives life-steal bonus to your Fury as well so you don't need to use Hunger for healing. And I didn't said anything about that feral rage will have more than 100% (!) life steal at high levels making you immortal with the damage boost of both Heart of Wolverine and Fury, stealing tons of health over At last: The worst thing I ever read in my life! What is this about Raven? Totally useless with that small damage. At normal it can kill something but on Nightmare there will be NOTHING that can feel the attack of a bounch of slvl20 raven. And the thing you said about other summons is crap. A grizzly in "Beastmaster" Build will cause tons of damage not 26-28 but over thousands! I'm a lover of Necromancer but compared to Necromancer summons it doesn't need corpse so with a manapotion you can resummon grizzly dozens of times so the low resist does no problem and have far more damage than the most golems. Fire golem does more damage, but you'll notice that there are to many fire immunes in the game, and much less PI. So Raven does no damage, it's a Bad choise. --Kardfogu 21:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) PS: I checked, the hunger will steal about 200% life 'n' mana but with -75% damage. This damage lowering stacks with damage bonuses but even with high STR it'll cause no countable damage (a bit over than 100% weapon damage) so it won't steal enought life to keep health at max. Instead use Feral Rage, it's lifesteal bonus is constant so a high level Fury will steal over 600% of weapon damage depending on stats and mostly on weapon. --Kardfogu 15:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I Fix This Build I Kinda Change this build to my build that i maded. Which is very good if you now how to use. And if you have good runes to spend on items for this build then you should be find with this character. this character can do uber by themselves. If you have any questions then talk?